Water levels in pools, spas, fountains, and similar water features vary based on evaporation, splash out, rain, leaks in the structure and other causes. There is a need for products in a pool and spa environment to keep the water in various bodies of water at a constant level. Thus, it is necessary to monitor and refill these bodies with more water. To accomplish this a water leveling device is typically used, these water leveling devices or water levelers have various aspects and components to facilitate sensing and accommodating adjustments in water level.
There are a number of types of water levelers on the market today for a variety of water level detection and maintenance applications. Some use a float style device that regulates the level based on a valve connected to the float or to sensors which in turn adjust the level from a catchment or other container. This is similar to systems used to regulate water in tanks, toilets etc. Other types use physical sensors in communication with the pool, spa, fountain or water feature and vary in sensor type to include conductivity sensors, pressure sensors and a variety of other electronic controls all designed to monitor water levels.
Some examples of a float style device that regulates the level based on a valve connected to a float include for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,205 to Langill, U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,246 to Johnson et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,266,737 to Goettl. Further examples using conductivity, ultrasonic, pressure and other sensors include U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,773 to Cueman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,861 to Sterghos et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,859,813 to Cline et al.
Typically, as noted, water level devices in pools, spas, fountains, or similar water features utilize sensors that require a separate static line attached to the body of water that allows the sensor to sense the water level outside the pool or spa. Alternatively, some systems are actually installed in the body of water, for instance in a skimmer area. Problems occur with static line systems due to the additional cost of the line, costs associated with coupling the monitor on the line the distance to the filtration system controller, and potential leaks and fouling in the additional line. In the case of those systems that are installed in the body of water, electrical hazards, user interruptions due to proximity to swimmers and potential tampering with sensors, and fouling due to water borne debris cause inaccuracies and failures in these systems.
Thus, there exists a need for a water level detection and adjustment device that not only assures proper operation of the pool, spa, fountain or similar water feature, but also protects the circulating equipment and reduces the chance of accidental overfilling and wasting of water. Such a system would be based on both a new and unique plumbing concept as well as a sophisticated multi sensor system that assures consistent and accurate water level sensing with a minimal amount of material cost, installation cost, and which can be retrofitted to fit and be powered by existing pools, spas, fountains and water feature currently on the market.
Further, the inability of existing water leveling devices and systems to update and analyze performance parameters for further functionality in detecting abnormal filling of the bodies of water and determining and tracking filling rates as well as safely shutting down during pump operations leaves a need for an additional feature rich water leveler that has such characteristics. Such a system would be capable of protecting the circulating equipment, reducing the likelihood of accidental overfilling and wasting of water, and potentially be able to aid in detecting leaks or other fault conditions in the pool. It would also be retrofittable to existing pool pad equipment without the need for additional underground lines.